1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a method of managing a recording medium executed by the electronic device, and a program configured to implement the function of managing a recording medium in the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic appliances such as mobile game devices and personal digital assistants (PDA) have also been used widely. Recently, multiple-function electronic devices such as smartphones, which is provided with communication functions and in which functions of a cell phone and a PDA are integrated, have become available. These electronic devices are provided with a large-capacity memory and a high-speed processor and allow users to enjoy content without constrained by time and location by transferring content such as a movie created by another device to a recording medium in which the host electronic device can read and write.
[patent document No. 1] U.S. Pat. No. 7,558,820
To transfer given movie content (e.g., movie content recorded by a device for recording a terrestrial digital broadcast program) to a recording medium, a dedicated application may have to be installed in the recording medium due to the constraints imposed by the standard. In the process of registering and managing recording in the electronic device mediums in which such an application is installed, management will become complicated if an infinite number of recording mediums are allowed to be registered. Therefore, there is a need to manage recording mediums properly.